Tourniquet
by stephybearx
Summary: One moment can change your life forever. Will you stand up to the challenge? Or will you cower in fear? It only takes one look, one second, to alter your entire existence. [SwanQueen]


**Hi everyone!**  
**Long time no see! **  
**I apologize to anyone waiting on my SVU stories or any of my other stories, those may not come back from the dead... but we'll see!**

**This is something that I just randomly started writing. I have no clue how long it will be, nor will I promise any type of length.**

**I've honestly had the worse writers block the past year or so , so bear with me here. And in all honesty, I have no idea where this is going to go from here. I can't promise that I will be good with updating, at first. Work has me swamped and I've just been totally stressed out.**

**Being an adult sucks sometimes haha. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy. This is most definitely a Swan Queen story. I'm not sure if it will stay in Emma's POV the whole time, but it most likely will jump back and forth from her and Regina. And I apologize for this being so short... they will be getting bigger.**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

You know that moment in life when things finally start making sense? Yeah well, unfortunately for me, that still has yet to hit me. I'm the freakin' Saviour for Christ's sake, yet I still have no idea what the hell I'm doing in any aspect of my life.

I mean hey, everyone has a story, right? I just never expected my story to be so screwed up and all over the place. In all honesty, I never thought I'd ever leave Boston. I had a steady paying job. Well, not exactly steady but there were plenty of dirtbags for me to chase after. For someone that ran away from everything in their life, I'm pretty damn good at chasing and finding people.

I just never expected for me to ever be found.

When Henry knocked on my door that night, that was one of my "oh shit!" moments. My kid came looking for me. Still crazy when I think about it.

When I first step foot in Storybrook, I thought I was imagining thing; there were fire breathing dragons, clowns, flying cats, and even a ship that was moving on land! It blew my mind!

Yeah no, I was just kidding on that. There wasn't any of that because it was a boring picturesque town; with bright green trees and grass, with white picket fences, and perfectly painted mailboxes.

And then there was Regina.

Regina Mills.

Evil Queen.

Madam Mayor.

Henry's **adoptive** mother.

That woman was intimidating as anything. The way she held her head up high. The way she was dressed absolutely perfect, not one wrinkle anywhere. The way she glared at me as if I just kidnapped her only kid.

Oh wait, maybe it looks like I was doing that last point, but whatever. She didn't know anything yet.

And then when Henry opened his mouth, "I found my real mom." I almost died. I wanted to run and hide in a ditch because I had a feeling that I would end up in a ditch sooner or later…

Because of Regina murdering me and cutting me up into little pieces. No one would ever know anything because she's the Mayor and no one messes with the mayor let alone her kid oh my god I thought this woman was going to kill me with that stare.

Wow, my apologies, I got carried away. Where was I? Oh… I did was I always did in awkward situations, I shrugged and smiled nervously. What else could I have done? That woman was intimidating as hell…

And then I heard, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

_HOLY CRAP_. I had a feeling even then, that I would not have the best relationship with apples. Little did I know then, how right I was.

Honestly though, when I first saw Regina, I thought she was the most gorgeous woman that I'd ever seen. Granted, I've always been interested in women, but to see this flawless human being stand in front of me, I was in awe and realized how I was definitely over Neal, 110 percent.

The rest of that day was honestly a blur to me.

When she brought me into her study, and I blabbed on about Henry and that damn book, I realized I opened a can of worms. A can of worms that no one was ready for.

That was the end of the conversation because I remember walking out to my car, coming to a realization…

I was _falling_ for the Evil Queen, before I even knew it.

...

...

...

...

...

And that was the moment, where things started making sense to me.


End file.
